familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Okaloosa County, Florida
Okaloosa County is a county located in the state of Florida. As of the 2000 census, the population was 170,498. The U.S. Census Bureau 2005 estimate for the county is 182,172 http://www.census.gov/popest/counties/tables/CO-EST2005-01-12.xls. Its county seat is Crestview.6 The county's largest city is Fort Walton Beach. History Okaloosa County was formed in 1915. Okaloosa was an Indian word meaning "a pleasant place," "black water", or "beautiful place". Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 2,802 km² (1,082 sq mi). 2,423 km² (936 sq mi) of it is land and 379 km² (146 sq mi) of it (13.53%) is water. Ft Walton Beach and two United States Air Force bases (Eglin AFB and Hurlburt Field) are located in the south. Okaloosa County is the sole county in the Fort Walton Beach-Crestview-Destin Metropolitan Statistical Area. Adjacent Counties *Covington County - north *Walton County - east *Santa Rosa County - west *Escambia County - northwest Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 170,498 people, 66,269 households, and 46,520 families residing in the county. The population density was 70/km² (182/sq mi). There were 78,593 housing units at an average density of 32/km² (84/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 83.41% White, 9.10% Black or African American, 0.60% Native American, 2.47% Asian, 0.14% Pacific Islander, 1.33% from other races, and 2.96% from two or more races. 4.28% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 66,269 households out of which 33.10% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 56.20% were married couples living together, 10.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.80% were non-families. 23.50% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.50% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.49 and the average family size was 2.94. In the county the population was spread out with 24.70% under the age of 18, 9.60% from 18 to 24, 31.10% from 25 to 44, 22.40% from 45 to 64, and 12.10% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 102.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 101.50 males. The median income for a household in the county was $41,474, and the median income for a family was $47,711. Males had a median income of $30,977 versus $21,961 for females. The per capita income for the county was $20,918. About 6.60% of families and 8.80% of the population were below the poverty line, including 12.70% of those under age 18 and 6.50% of those age 65 or over. Places Incorporated # Town of Cinco Bayou # City of Crestview # City of Destin # City of Fort Walton Beach # City of Laurel Hill # City of Mary Esther # City of Niceville # Town of Shalimar # City of Valparaiso Unincorporated *Eglin AFB *Lake Lorraine *Ocean City *Wright *Baker *Holt *Milligan References External links Government links/Constitutional offices * Okaloosa County Board of County Commissioners * Okaloosa County Supervisor of Elections * Okaloosa County Property Appraiser * Okaloosa County Sheriff's Office * Okaloosa County Tax Collector Special districts * Okaloosa County School District * Northwest Florida Water Management District Judicial branch * Okaloosa County Clerk of Courts * Public Defender, 1st Judicial Circuit of Florida serving Escambia, Santa Rosa, Okaloosa, and Walton counties * Office of the State Attorney, 1st Judicial Circuit of Florida * Circuit and County Court for the 1st Judicial Circuit of Florida Tourism links * Emerald Coast Convention and Visitors Bureau * Okaloosa County Information and City Maps * Okaloosa Regional Airport Category:Counties of Florida Category:Okaloosa County, Florida